Flower's Bed
by CapAleran2
Summary: In the summer heat, Levy insists that Gajeel helps her tend to her flower garden. But Gajeel gets bored and is easily distracted. A request made on my tumblr. Rated M for nsfw ideas.


- **Flower's Bed-**

"Can't this wait 'til later?" Gajeel gruffly complained. He leaned his head back on the porch's supporting column. In his hand was a garden hose. The water sprayed out onto the delicate plants anchored in the soil lining the porch perimeter. Bright yellow, purple, red, and pink flowers in bloom and green hens-and-chicks dotted freshly weeded ground.

"What else are you going to do on a warm, sunny day? It's nice to be outside." Levy answered with a smile. She sat back on her heels and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, her dirty fingers pointing away from her face.

Gajeel kept his hand steady as he grumbled and looked away. "It's too hot. I'm gonna get sunburned."

"The flowers seem to like the sun." Levy replied in a matter of fact tone. She briefly glanced up to watch his expression. Her hazel eyes dropped to his bare torso. The muscles there were rigid as he stood as still as a statue.

He rolled his head down to see her head tilt down as she pulled grass from around a yellow flower plant. "Yea Lev, 'cause they eat it."

Deciding to ignore his comment, Levy slowly stood up. "We haven't been out here very long. We'll take a break soon though."

Her lower legs were covered in dark soil, her knees having the most. The black shorts had ridden up to her hips while she worked. She kicked the clippings aside with her flip flop and then settled back down a foot closer to Gajeel to continue pulling weeds.

Gajeel was bored. She had sweetly and innocently asked him to help her with the plants, saying it would be great for the both of them to get some fresh air. Of course, she had asked when she walked past him wearing her bikini top. Some of the things he did for her were time consuming, but with the current view…

His red orbs settled on the top of her head. Her hair was pulled into a messy tail. Trailing down, he saw the tops of her breasts. His hand slowly squeezed the garden hose, gradually cutting off the water flow. He couldn't break his gaze from her as she breathed out a rough sigh and casually toss a handful of weeds to the side.

She smeared dirt over her chest when she scratched an itch. Gajeel unconsciously bit his lower lip.

It was then Levy became aware of the lack of water spraying over the garden.

"Hey, what happened with the water?" She asked, reaching for a few pesky weeds. Her body stretched forward.

Gajeel watched her tiny form, then realized his grip on the hose. He loosened his hold as Levy sat back on her heels and glanced up at him in question.

Water fiercely erupted from the nozzle, spraying directly onto a sweaty Levy. The surprise force knocked her hard onto her ass. She hit the grass with a bounce, squeezing her eyes shut as water splashed all over her front. Her arms flung backwards in an attempt to catch herself.

Gajeel quickly kinked the hose, stepping toward her. Concern coated his face; he was sure she'd be furious. "Levy! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She stared up at him, her lips resembling a frown. He heavily dropped to the ground. His knee sank into the wet soil. Levy bent her head down and her shoulders began to shake.

 _Ah Shit_ … Gajeel's mouth opened to apologize. He knew he was in trouble.

Then Levy snorted.

She let the rest of herself fall onto the grass and a loud burst of a giggle escaped from her smiling mouth. Gajeel gave her a look, letting his surprise turn into a frown while she laughed. Water glided smoothly down her skin to wet the blades of grass beneath. One of her eyes opened to glance up at him and her hands wrapped around her midsection. "Oh, my stomach hurts."

He was about to stand up until she began to stretch out with her arms above her head. Letting his eyes roam down her body, Gajeel suppressed another growl. He leaned over her. "Ain't you mad?"

"Why would I be mad? It's cold water on a hot day." She said, lifting her squinting eyes briefly to the sky.

Gajeel smirked. "Would you get mad if I-"

He hovered above her and lowered his face, roughly pressing his lips against hers.

Levy twisted her lips into something resembling a smile when he pulled back and hummed. "No, I'm not mad."

"What about this?" He asked gruffly, and kissed her again. His hand ran down her thigh to her hips before squeezing the flesh. It resulted in a soft moan against his mouth. And it heightened his arousal. Abandoning his want to make her mad with his actions, he focused on trying to please her.

She let him kiss her more deeply, wrapping her arms around his muscled ones before settling around his shoulders. The rumble in his throat was cut off as he slid his torso in between her smooth legs. He quickly took a breath and used the moment to look at her.

There was a pleasing contrast between the rich green of the grass and her blue hair. The water and sweat mixed together on her bare skin made her seem as though oil had been splattered. Which caused him to think dirty. He kissed the space in front of her ear before whispering into it, "Should we take this inside?"

Levy shuddered at the hot breath of his words. "Gajeel, I want to get my flowers watered before it gets too hot."

At her innocent words, Gajeel smirked. Of course she wasn't thinking in the same way as he was. He'd just have to get her there himself. Without saying anything more, he began slowly kissing her. He sensed the tension she had held disappear as he deepened the liplock. His hands he let go wherever they pleased, trying to feel every exposed part of her.

"Mm, Levy…" He grunted when she nipped at his bottom lip. The action created a need inside him. Instinct kicked in and before Levy could do anything, his hips were firmly pinning her to the ground.

"Ga-" She started, but she was cut off.

Her boyfriend was gently assaulting her tongue with his own. The smell of his sweat and the water mingled together in her nose, and it was an unexplainable scent. It gave her more reason to grip his arms and shoulders. Feeling his body press into her pelvis, she opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Their kisses became more urgent, and with Levy's sexy moaning in his ear, Gajeel could hardly contain himself. He hurriedly pull his mouth away. The sound was like a suction cup finally releasing from a flat surface.

He stood up with a long grunt, hauling her with him, still wrapped around his waist. Her smooth legs were glued to his bare skin above his waistband; she wasn't about to let go as he started up the steps of the porch.

"Where we going?" She asked, eyes half lidded as she stared transfixed at his lips.

"Bed, now." He replied in short bursts of breath. His own red eyes couldn't stop gazing at her. Anywhere his eyes landed, it was a pleasure he could feel in his core. Though he could feel it better without any clothes between them.

He walked through the front entry. The cool air conditioned house hit their sweaty bodies like ice. Kicking the door closed while in the middle of kissing her neck, he struggled to tug his shorts down. An excited part of him was in the way. Not to mention he could feel Levy's bottom rub against him.

Turning the corner, he bumped into the wall dividing the living room and the stairs that led to the second floor. Levy's hand braced on it and kept herself from hurting herself. It relaxed when she felt Gajeel's mouth trail down her chest. She weakly brought her hand up to the back of his head, letting a loud moan in his ear.

And Gajeel couldn't wait any longer.

"God-d-" His words were interrupted by her mouth slamming into his. The way she gripped and pulled his hair at the base of his neck.

When he managed to get a breath, he quickly breathed against her lips, "Ain't gonna make it-"

Her half lidded, hazel eyes looked up at him. Her words were needy, whispered. "Just take me here."

Gajeel didn't even pause. He pushed and wiggled his shorts down enough to release himself while Levy fought with her own. Pushing her up against the wall, he held her with one arm, roughly yanking her shorts down to her thighs.

Levy sucked in a audible, hard breath when he pushed himself up into her, followed by a head-tilting mewl. Her mouth opened, her eyes squeezed tight as he thrusted. "Ohhh-"

Gripping her with an iron hold, Gajeel gritted his teeth. She was just so damn irresistible. He couldn't get enough of the sounds she made. Of the feel of her around him. Letting out a quick exhale, he pressed his face to her neck and sucked, eliciting another soft moan from her as she mewled from his lower ministrations.

His free hand grabbed the flesh between her hip and thigh and pressed downwards as he thrusted his frantic hips harder up into her. He could feel her tighten. With that information in mind, he didn't want to slow down, but he didn't want to make quick work of it either. Levy's hips moved in time with his, each time a sound would erupt from her throat.

Adjusting his hold on her, he leaned his chest closer to hers and quickened his pace. It had the desired effect. Levy relaxed against the wall, which helped him shove further into her. Repeatedly his head squarely hit her, and suddenly he was close.

He bent his head into her neck, breathing fast. Then she let out a sharp cry and shuddered up into him. Her inner walls tensed around him. He continued at her request through her whimpers until he came with a wordless groan. His eyes closed and he swallowed, trying to wet his dry mouth, before pulling himself out from her.

Setting her on the floor, he took a step back to kick up his shorts. His erection still wasn't completely gone, but he pulled the back on and glanced to Levy. She gingerly bent to pull hers up from the middle of her thighs. A lazy smile was plastered on her face.

"That was, was..." She said slowly. It seemed she was still out of breath.

"Yea, I kow," his tone was cocky. "Don't expect any less."

She smiled and reached out to him. Her soft hand was filled with his rough one. "Let's go finish the flowers."

Gajeel looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I thought I already did that just now."

Sighing, Levy rolled her eyes. But the smile on her lips was still there.


End file.
